


In Darkness

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Peril, Protectiveness, Vulnerability, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Tjelvar and Edward get trapped in a cave.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



Tjelvar knew what would happen before he heard the stone slab slam heavily into place. Something like a shift in the air, maybe, or a smell of magic that was too vague for him to notice consciously, but still present enough for his brain to register. It was too late, though. The darkness was near complete, but he could still see well enough. There was an opening at the far end of the cave, and hopefully another way out. 

In addition to his darkvision, Tjelvar’s ears were working perfectly fine, and so he had no problem identifying that someone else had entered the cave behind him before it closed, and that that someone could not see well in the dark. Tjelvar’s brain was likewise in fine form, and he did not need to wait for the other person to speak before he knew exactly who it was. 

The sounds of feet tripping over something and an  _ oof _ of breath following flesh hitting stone made him speak up. 

“Are you doing okay, sweetheart?”

“Oh hello,” Edward said cheerfully. “That darkvision of yours is a right clever thing if you can see me around a corner.”

Tjelvar smiled in spite of their situation and turned back to help him. He regretted not having brought a torch, even if Edward hadn’t exactly been invited to come into the cave with him. Tjelvar didn’t see a point in pointing out that they were now both stuck inside, rather than Edward being outside and possibly able to help. Surely there must be another way out.

***

There was, absolutely and conclusively, no other way out. After spending hours searching every inch of the cave, it was clear that the only entrance was the way they had come in, and they were not able to shift the stone slab at all. The opening at the far end led to a smaller chamber. This was beyond Tjelvar’s expectations for this little excursion. He had expected some basic inscriptions and maybe the remnants of a shrine. He had not expected smooth, polished walls and magnificent murals, protected from the ravages of the environment by the cave and possibly also by a layer of protective magic. Tjelvar could happily have spent weeks studying the brush strokes and the minute details - he was certain the murals were rendered in glorious colours even though he could only perceive greys in the darkness. 

He could not stay focused on his work for long, however, because Edward was sat cross legged in the middle of the main cave, unable to see and unable to do anything much except humming quietly to himself. Normally Tjelvar would be lost to the world from a find like this, but the thought of Edward sitting alone and ignored in the dark was … wrong. 

Tjelvar felt quite calm about the situation they found themselves in. Carter and Barnes knew where they had gone and vaguely what he had planned to look for, and would be able to find them quite easily. It would at most take them two days, as they had not agreed on a specific time of return, but he had brought his backpack with most of the food with him out of habit. The tent and their bedrolls were left outside along with Edward’s backpack, and Carter and Barnes would recognise their gear easily when they came looking. The main problem was keeping warm and not getting too bored. He sat down with Edward, leaning back to back, and closed his eyes to share the darkness.

***

He wasn’t entirely clear on how much time had passed when he felt Edward shift against his back. Leaning forward to let him get up without overbalancing, he opened his eyes.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked. 

“I thought - “ Edward said distractedly, and moved on careful feet towards the western end of the cave. And there, Tjelvar could see what he was after. A tiny sliver of sunlight shining through a crack in the rock. He got quickly to his feet and helped guide Edward toward the light, who sat down with his face turned to the sun with a sigh of relief. The light seemed to be stronger around Edward’s blond head, and he looked otherworldly and beautiful in his halo of sunlight surrounded by the darkness of the cave. 

The light didn’t last long before it disappeared, but Edward seemed more relaxed for having had it, even for a short while. 

***

Food preparations were left to Tjelvar, as Edward still couldn’t see in the dark and wasn’t used to working without sight. Instead, he sang to Tjelvar as he unpacked some of the food. Bread and cheese were fine without cooking, and they had an orange to share and enough water to last for several days if they were careful. Not that Tjelvar expected to have to wait that long.

After eating what could only with a large helping of goodwill be called dinner, Edward crawled over to Tjelvar and lay down on the sand covered floor with his head in his lap. Tjelvar would, under other circumstances, have preferred to tidy up after their meal, but it was clear that Edward’s need for comfort was greater than Tjelvar’s preference for not stepping on orange peel in the night. Edward’s face relaxed as Tjelvar started to stroke his hair. He looked strangely different in the gloom of the dark cave, his face in greyscale rather than golden and sunlit, as it always seemed to be in the light, even in the middle of the night with only a lantern or the stars breaking the darkness. 

They sat in silence for long enough that Tjelvar started to lose track of time again, but he guessed it was close to dark outside as well when Edward broke the silence.

“I don’t like the dark,” he said, voice soft and hesitant. Tjelvar didn’t answer beyond scratching gently against his scalp. Edward hummed in appreciation before continuing. 

“I remember being locked in the wine cellar when I was little,” he whispered. “I think one of my brothers tricked me, and then forgot, but I was alone in the dark for such a long time until one of the servants came to fetch the wine for dinner.” Tjelvar reached for Edward’s hand where it rested on his chest, and Edward gripped back gratefully. “It seems like such a little thing, but I was really scared, and being in here makes me remember.” Edward opened his eyes and stared unseeing into the darkness. Tjelvar could see shiny wetness gather in the corners. “Don’t leave me in the dark, Tjelvar. Please?” Tjelvar swallowed away the helpless, protective anger he felt for the thoughtless family that had hurt the child Edward had been, on more occasions than the one Edward was currently sharing. 

“I promise I won’t. Not ever.”

Edward gave a wobbly smile in the dark and fell silent. Tjelvar kept stroking his hair until he was too sleepy to sit upright, and then lay down next to him, holding him close and protected. 

***

It felt like days passed, but rationally Tjelvar knew it was no later than noon the next day when they heard voices shouting outside. They couldn’t hear the words properly, but they shouted back. In a remarkably short time, the heavy stone slab ground against the rock wall and light streamed into the cave. With an edge to grip, they could both help shift the stone to the side and stumble out into the sun. 

Tjelvar had never been happier to know Barnes, with all his sense of practicality. On this occasion he had somehow thought to bring a long metal bar, which he had used as a lever against the heavy stone. Tjelvar grinned widely at him, and got a small, relieved smile in return. 

Edward had immediately taken the opportunity to lay flat on his back looking up at the sky, his smile brighter than the sun itself. The light seemed to dance around him in glittering bursts, as though the sun had missed him just as much as Edward had missed its light and warmth inside the cave. A light punch in the shoulder snapped his attention away from Edward to Carter.

“I guess you were distracted when you went inside too, huh?” Carter’s grin was teasing, but not quite hiding his relief at finding them unharmed. Tjelvar managed to not get annoyed with an effort. He was, after all, happier to see Carter than he could remember having ever been before.

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you see the inscriptions on the wall? They are pretty clear you should be careful of the opening.” Tjelvar felt his eyebrows rise. He had not seen, and he liked to think he would have. Perhaps it was more to this cave than he had assumed. And with Edward and Barnes nearby, it would be safe to go back inside to investigate. 

He looked back at Edward soaking up the sun like a lizard on a hot rock. Well. He could wait a little while. 


End file.
